You'll be in My Heart
by Tituba Parris
Summary: A Chibi Frieza story involving the strange alliance between Kold and King Vegeta. Is there more tratoriouness than meets the eye? Why was Frieza's mother ill, and what other reason could there have been that she had been destroyed?


*This was written by Tituba Parris (formerly known as Lady Frieza) all credit goes to her.   
~

You'll be in my Heart   
By Lady Frieza  
For Love of the Past 

~

She sighed, rubbing her bruised cheek, not even knowing why it still surprised her. She man was a mean and horrible ruler, not to mention a tyrant. At night, when he wasn't in the same room as her she gave a prayer of thankfulness because she wouldn't have to be beside that man... King Kold. Her husband. She remembered the day when she was promised to him, it had been the worst shock of her entire life. She was supposed to be married to the Arch Duke of the kingdom of Ynock, not of the Kold family! It was preposterous! Her father insisted that all the other kingdoms were dying out and King Kold would was no doubt strong enough to defeat anyone who stood against him. After numerous arguments with her father she was MADE to marry that horrid man! She often wondered what happened to her long lost love while she slept at night. She had heard once that her husband had killed the man for even desiring to have Lady Pyro as his wife.

He had many bad points and hardly any good ones except for the fact that he was incredibly strong. One of his overwhelmingly obvious features was his height! She stood five feet and four inches, and she still only came around to his hip area. The sheer mechanics of their lovemaking were preposterous! Not only did his largeness prove to be quiet uncomfortable, but also very... very embarrassing! What had the man been thinking when he chose her?! She was no where near his height! It would be like having sex with a child in relative terms.

As she looked at her youngest child, her little Frieza, she had a glint of pride in her eyes for that one!   
Her eldest child Aisuzu was very distant from her family now, her father was unreasonably cruel to their only daughter. Pyro remembered the beating she received upon having her little Aisuzu. Kold had told her what a disgrace she had made of him that she had had a little girl instead of a boy, and she was lucky he didn't just kill her. Sometimes she wished he had, but when she looked at her little ones she remembered what was good in life. She would live life for them. 

Her black-green hair swirled in the wind that blew in through the window. There was also Kooler! He wasn't the strongest of her children as Aisuzu was, but he was no less potent! He had a fire in his eyes and he always got strait to the point! He already showed signs of being a fabulous warrior!

Yes, all of her children where beautiful despite their ugly father. She tittered for a moment just thinking about it.

"Lady Pyro, King Kold wished to have a word with you!" A guard stomped in without asking.

"That is all fine and well, but knock on the door next time if you will." Pyro took up her skirt and pushed past the man, giving him a teasing smile before she went on her way. The man could only blush and tip his head in response before ambling away, whistling to himself. Pyro made it to her husbands chambers, all the while she wondered if he just wanted to use her as his punching bag again. "You called for me?"

"Yes." Kold was facing a window as if she were the least important thing in the room. "How many times have I told you not to coddle my sons?"

"I cannot really count them at all your majesty." Pyro was fighting not to smile, knowing that she would be struck for doing such a thing.

"I don't care what you do with that girl, but I will not have weak sons in my house hold!" Kold turned his massive body around, swirling a drink in his hand while he spoke, his voice held a deadly calm that she did not want to tangle with, yet couldn't resist the temptation.

"That 'girl' is your daughter and her name is Aisuzu." Pyro didn't blink, she held her ground and didn't falter.

Kold's eyes narrowed, his voice a harsh whisper. "NEVER talk to me like that again!" His teeth were bared at her already. He crushed the wine glass in his hand, making the red wine and his own blood mingle as it dripped to the floor. 

She flinched, waiting for him to strike her. "Yes sire." She bowed to him, preparing to leave. His voice halted her.

"Oh and you will not be leaving just yet." He grinned with a satisfaction that he knew she was frightened, he saw the back that was presented to him shudder.

Pyro closed her eyes to give her strength. She knew what he was going to do. Whenever he was angry with her he would this, because he knew she didn't like it. Because he was a cruel man.

* * *

"Mommy, Carrot's head came off again!" Frieza pouted, handing his mother a little stuffed monkey that she made him when he was born.

Pyro grinned at her youngest child, he was around three now, yet he could talk so well. He was sharp one he was! "Well if you will stop playing with him so rough then he will be always as good as new." She took the doll from him and went to fetch her sewing case. "Here we are," She stitched fine lines on the little creature and his arm and body were whole again. "All better." She handed Carrot back to Frieza. 

The small boy chirped his happiness with a high pitched squeal. "Thank you mommy!" He was about to walk off with his little stuffed companion when one of his father's big feet barred his path. He looked up with a smile. "Daddy look! Carrot is all better now! Mommy fixed him all up! Isn't it a.... um a - amazing!" He showed his father the arm of his doll, holding it up to him. 

His father responded by taking it away from him and ripping it in half. "You have no use for foolish play things such as those. A real ruler has a sense of pride, I'm going to have to teach you that." His eyes locked with those of his lady wife, her eyes had grown and her mouth stood wide open as she watched all her hard work go to waste, and thrown in shreds on the floor. "All of you are going to learn what it's like to live in my house hold." He stepped up to his wife. "Especially you! Damn it! How many times have I told you not to coddle them?! How many TIMES?!"

Her lips were trembling, she almost lifted her voice up enough to speak when a small voice let out a shriek. "You can't talk to mommy like that daddy!" Kold looked over his shoulder and saw his youngest child grabbing at foot when Kold made his advance on Pyro.

Kold only responded by kicking the child away. "This is what you get for your idiotic emotions!" He shouted into his Pyro's face, nearly blowing her hair back. "We will have a weak son because of your worthless influences!" He paused to consider her for a moment. "I should kill you, but I won't..." He smirked at her than frowned down at his son. "And as for you," He swung on of his gigantic feet and kicked chibi Frieza into the grayish - white marble wall. "Never speak to me that way again!"

"Y - Yes daddy." Frieza cowered against the wall, frightened by his father's huge appearance. He whimpered seeing his father reaching for him with a massive hand.

Pyro's face blackened as she watched one of her children being abused for no reason what - so - ever. She didn't care what that bastard, Kold, did to her but Aisuzu, Kooler, and Frieza were another story. She griped Kold's upper arm cruelly while she spat. "Don't you ever hurt my son again." Kold eyes seemed to grow to the size of dinner plates.

"Ha - you think your puny threats matter to me?" Kold turned his attention back to Frieza trying to shrug her off, but realized that he still couldn't move his arm. "Wha - ?!"

Her small fist jammed itself underneath his ribs, jarring his teeth with the impact. "Let him go! NOW!" At this point Kold was too surprised to do anything, his mouth just sat there wide open like a frog trying to catch it's supper. Pyro was angry that she just wrenched Frieza out of Kold's hand. The boy was so frightened, he was shaking so badly, frightened that he and his mother were going to suffer for this. 

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Kold screamed in her face. "You insolent woman! I should have never taken you as my lady wife! you have been nothing but a burden to me since you came here!" his crimson eyes shined brightly with the darkest evil. "Give me the child now and I might overlook your arrogance..."

"No!" Pyro held Frieza closer to her.

Kold clenched his fist in a black rage that practically seeped from his every pore. Without words he just reached over and snatched the child from her hands, and pounded a fist into her stomach that was bigger than her head. She fell to the floor in a panting writhing heap, trying to bring air back into her lungs.

Frieza tried to scamper across the floor to close the distance between him and his mother, but was tailed wiped for his valiant efforts.

"Stay put you little brat!" Kold boomed, trying to control himself. "It shouldn't take to long with your mother than it shall be your turn." He turned his face into a white fist that brought him crashing down on the marble surface where his footing should have been. "You bit - !" The air was dispelled from his lungs as his wife continued to pummel him. He could feel his armor cracking under the pressure. How did she become so strong?! Kold thought murderously. She was by now standards a weakling, but it wasn't in her nature to be so ruthless and uncaring. That was one of the main reasons he married her, to keep her under his thumb.

Frieza stood by with absolute amassment, his thumb in his mouth sucking it absently as his eyes were wide with astonishment. I didn't know that mommy could do that!

Kooler had also witnessed this chain of events the moment he walked in the door. He was just to flabbergasted that his mother could do that to his dad. Soon, however, the looking turned to laughing on Kooler's part. Frieza still stood there like a statue, the only movement made was the working of his mouth around one of his little fingers. 

"You stupid old man!" Pyro continued on to curse at him while she continued with her constant bombardment with energy waves and sharp nails. "You are nothing! You monster! You animal! You don't deserve to live!" 

Blood was running out of Kold's mouth now and Kooler finally decided to intervene. All he had to do what put his hand on his mothers shoulder. She stopped suddenly, absently he wondered if she would try to strike him for his efforts, but she just stood there, poised, forever ready for the last attack she was about to inflict on her husband. Her head turned, as did her body, to look at her first son. She started to cry with acquiesce. Kooler knew his mother didn't mean to do that to his father, she was so soft hearted. After his mother fell into his arms her looked over at Frieza and took note of the bruises covering his small body. He knew immediately who was behind them and knew why his mother would have done such a thing. He probably would have done the same thing in her position.... Kold had no right to do anything like that to Frieza... he was such a good kid.

Kold picked himself up, holding onto a nearby chair. "You... insolent woman... you think you can do this.... to KING KOLD?!" He didn't make a move toward her knowing that Kooler would defend the shameless woman with his life. "You'll get yours one day... mark my words."

* * *

"Buh - buh daddy looked so mad mommy!" Frieza cried while Pyro rocked him in her favorite chair.

"I know he did... he's always angry." She petted him while he laid across her lap on his stomach.

"But I don't want daddy to be mad anymore!" He said with such a serious conviction hat she laughed. His balling had began right after dinner after he had sat there enduring his father as he (Kold) kept giving him hateful looks.

"It's time for you to go to bed now." Lady Pyro said quietly carrying him over to his bed and tucking him in the covers.

"Will you sleep with me tonight mommy?" Frieza asked hopefully.

She gave him a baleful stare that made him laugh. "Oh alright, but just for tonight, you are getting to old for me to stay with you now."

"Buh it's just for tonight!" Frieza promised moving over, even though he had said something very similar on many occasions. 

Pyro sat next to him on his oversized bed. She noted his drawn face. "what is the matter Frieza?"

"Do you think daddy will try to take me away and kill me?!" He blurted, the tears coming back in his voice.

His mother smiled jokingly. "Well, if he does I think I cant take care of him, ne?" She winked at him, but it did little to comfort him. She finally decided to lie down, Frieza immediately curled up next to her, sharing her warmth. "Come stop your crying... It will be all right... Just take my hand.... Hold it tight... I will protect you... from all around you... I will be here... Don't you cry... For one so small... you seem so strong..." She took his small frame in her arms and rocked him gently as she sang to him in her soft comforting voice. "My arms will hold you... keep you safe and warm... This bond between us... can't be broken... I will be here... Don't you cry..." His sobbing started to dissipate as she sung to him. Tears started to flow down her cheeks though. How long would it be until Kold had his wish and he was finally rid of her? "'Cause you'll be in my heart... Yes, you'll be in my heart... From this day on... Now and forever more... You'll be in my heart... No matter what they say... You'll be here... in my heart always... Always." Her voice carried on into the night even after Frieza fell to sleep. "Don't ever forget that Frieza - chan." She kissed his small white cheek while he slept.

* * *

Later...

"Isn't this a heavy Umbrella papa?" Frieza, a few years older but still very young, asked his huge father.

"It's for your future training, your too young and frail for real training at this time." Kold looked up and above Frieza. "There's the palace over there." Kold pointed at the huge structure in the distance.

"Hm, I hope you know what you are doing." Pyro commented underneath a similar umbrella that Frieza was carrying, only hers was a sea green color while his was red. Her nose wrinkled. "It smells horrible here.... not to mention the fact that its to damn hot... AND the atmosphere leaves something to be desired." She pouted. "I thought you said wanted to destroy this place."

"Quit your whining." Kold snapped. "The Saiyajin, the people that live here, are somewhat strong... They could be a great asset to us."

"I see." Pyro looked out to the palace. "Well, no time like the present I always say."

Kold nodded to her as they made their way to the palace as slowly as they pleased. The numerous Saiyajin living in and between the buildings came outside just to gawk at the lizard like creatures. "What are they doing?" Kooler asked to no one in particular.

"They are looking at us I imagine." Kold snapped.

"They probably haven't seen creatures like us before." Pyro said a little bit more softly. "We probably look funny to them."

"Hey Frieza... those people kind of look like Carrot wouldn't you say?" Kooler asked his younger sibling.

Frieza saw the people's monkey like tails. "They do!" He shouted. "Daddy can I keep one?"

"No you may not. They are filthy disgusting creatures and they belong in the wild." Kold trudged on angrily.

"Buh I want one!" Frieza whined. "I want a monkey person!"

"Well you can't have one!" Kold whipped around, his nose just inches away from his face. Frieza couldn't resist, his father's nose was so pointy... he reached up and honked it, making the corresponding noise with his mouth. "Honk!"

Kold nearly blew a gasket. In fact if one of the Saiyajin hadn't tried at that very moment to attack him Frieza would have been in for one serious beating. With one blow the Saiyajin was disintegrated. "Take me to your king! Now!" Kold long since lost his patients with them. Since no one answered... no one was left within a mile radius.

Pyro twirled her umbrella, copying his mother, Frieza did also. "Must you be so savage?" She frowned. "They probably didn't even understand you. Remember? They talk Saiyajin or something like that."

"Dear... Please shut up." King Kold was going to kill both the is planet and his family if they didn't stop irritating him.

"I'm tired!" Frieza whined. "I want to sleep."

Kooler picked his little brother up immediately, hoping that his father wouldn't get any angrier than he already was. "I'll make you something." Kooler promised. He took out a capsule from his body armor, clicked the top of the small bottle and flung it to the ground. It was just a skate board, but at least Frieza was small enough to be pushed around on it. Kooler placed Frieza on his little means of transportation, pushing the board every so often so Frieza could sleep and be out of their father's hair... if he had any that is.

"They are so cute." Pyro smiled, now carrying both hers and Frieza umbrella. "Don't you think so dearest?"

"Humph! What they need to be is two strong young men... not the pansies your turning them into." Kold watched the palace come closer and closer. He hoped that they would put up some sort of resistance, he was rather angry and wanted to take it out on something.

"Kold have you even stopped to think about what you will say when you get there?"

Kooler knew instantly that his father was about to go off on his mother. He stopped immediately and turned to his parents, making sure that his father wouldn't use this opportunity to do anything he might regret to Pyro. He remembered his little brother and stopped the skate board from moving with his tail, it's length undulated in silent irritation rocking the board back and forth.

King Kold slung on his wife. "Of course I did!" He shouted. "What do you think I am a moron?!"

"Well, if the shoe fits." Pyro spat.

Oh god! Kooler closed his eyes, praying that she hadn't really said that.

"WHAT?!!!"

Oh yes, she did! Kooler slapped his face with one of his hands. Please, please don't let me loose it and cause my father any more embarrassment.

"It was just a question!" Pyro came back passionately. "Why do you always have to get so angry?!"

Kooler's tail twitched, he was poised, ready to join in if a fight were to break out. Little did he realize, until it was to late, that they were on a hill, and his tail twitching just that little bit would topple his younger sibling down it. His tail sought out the board again so he could continue his rocking of it, but as his tail searched, it found that it's present plaything wasn't there anymore.

Lady Pyro was the first to stop screaming, she noticed Kooler's odd expression and how he jerked his whole body around suddenly. "Kooler, honey..." She said slowly with a worried smile. "Where is your little brother?"

Kooler was in too much of a shock to answer, he just looked down the hill as his brother sped off, he was still sound asleep. as if some demon took hold of him he raced after the small moving craft, hoping to catch it before it ran into something.

Kold and Pyro looked at one another quickly before speeding off in the same rout their sons were taking. Two colorful umbrellas shining like two brightly colored jewels in the sunlight as they took flight from Pyro's grasp. All three had to keep their speeds down to avoid stepping on him or just flat out running by him. The only problem was, with them slowing down like this they could not catch him because of the jerky motions of the board.

Somewhere along the line Frieza had woke up. He started waving at his family, and giggling at their odd expressions. His brother was closest to him. "Koora!" He squealed in delight. "Catch me!"

"Don't be scared Frieza!" Kooler yelled at his rapidly descending brother. "I'll get you!"

"No you won't!" Frieza chirped, thinking this was all part of some game. "You can't catch me!!!"

"Frieza this isn't a game!" Kooler screamed, trying to find a pace to suit the changing speeds of the accursed board on wheels. He swore the moment he got his hands on that thing he would rip it's wheels off... that was... before his father ripped his head off. "Give me your hand!"

Frieza reached out his hand in compliance to his brother's wishes. "Here Oniichan! Catch me!" He giggled, still caught up in the excitement at moving so fast and having his family play with him.

Kooler snatched at his small brother's hand just before the skate board went careening into a wall. "Whew!" He let out a puff of air, he was so relieved he nearly passed out.

"That's was fun! Can I do it again?!" Frieza exclaimed, wiggling around in Kooler's arms.

"Why don't you just ride on my shoulders instead?" Kooler didn't wait for an answer and just tossed his bother on his back.

"What happened?!" Kold let out a yell as he stopped beside his eldest son. He tore Frieza off of Kooler before he had a chance to speak. "Are you alright?! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He clutched Frieza to him and prepared to give Kooler a severe tongue lashing.

"My 'brella!" Frieza's eyes sparkled in happiness. He squired out of his father's arms, falling to the ground, and reaching to get his fallen possession from the dirty ground. He swung it over his shoulder and *plop!* opened it. "Are we going to the palace or what?"

For the first time Kold just laughed, and without a word picked Frieza up, heading to the Saiyajin King's Palace. 

Finally, they made their way to their long sought destination. "Do you think that they are friendly?" Pyro questioned, as they went in with little effort. Pyro snapped her hand at an elite fighter, freezing him in place, leaving behind nothing but a block of ice. Absently she wondered why she was giving her name, she certainly had a lack of attacks that even remotely backed her name up.

"Do you think they are?!" Kold yelled at her lack competence. "They just attacked you?!"

"Yes, they JUST attacked me BEFORE I asked you!" Pyro wished she could kill her husband... or just choke him.

"Vegeta!!!!" Kold screamed. "Come out and face me!"

"No need to yell." Kind Vegeta came out of this throne room with a smile. "I'm right here. Now what can I do for you?" He would rather have just killed the scum, he knew that this day would be coming. When Kold would find of his warrior race and force their assistance.

"I need to talk to you... in private." Kold motioned his family to leave as he and the Saiyajin King went off to discuss matters of their kingdoms.

* * *

"I understand that you were going to destroy my planet, were you not?" King Vegeta tried to keep things pleasant, but his face spoke otherwise.

"I was, but then I realized what an good asset you would be to my kingdom." Kold absently swirled his drink around in his glass, sitting in one of the kings blood red cushioned seats. "I would gladly let you and your planet live for a small fee of course."

"And what is that?" Vegeta didn't like this at all! First off, Kold was telling him that he was now under his command, of course there was nothing her could do about that; Second, that in order for him to be allowed to live he had to do something in return.

"My wife has been giving me some troubles..." Kold ceased the moving of his wine glass and looked up. "There are not many of our race left and my family will soon die out."

"What does this have to do with me?" Vegeta frowned.

"Just listen and you will find out!" Kold grinned at the moment of fear shining fourth in Vegeta's eyes. "My sons will, at some time, inherit my throne." He laughed a little to ease the mood. "Once they are gone you will never have to worry about your people being threatened again." Actually, he was planing on finding Frieza and Kooler a wife when they were older, but he wanted the King to cooperate willingly with him.

"I see." Vegeta nodded, rubbing his chin. What is he asking me to do? And after some deliberation. I wonder if he is asking me to do what I think he is... no! He would never do that.. would he?

"I know of a certain plant that is grown here on this planet. They say it will eat away at one's soul and will weaken them substantially." Kold turned his eyes to a window as there was something more important going on outside. "I also heard that it could not be detected by any doctor in the universe. It is said to turn the body against itself." His face took on many lines as he frowned, showing his age. "I want you to send me some of your Saiyajin servants... for my wife." His gaze was drawn back to Vegeta. "I want you to give her that plant in what she eats... in what she drinks. I want to kill her off slowly. To make her suffer, and then I want you, when the time is right, to send your forces out, and I want you to kill her. When no one else is around." He paused to take a drink of his wine. "Do you understand?"

"Y - Yes I do." Vegeta's voice wavered for the first time in his life. "When will you have me send the servants?"

"When? Well immediately of course!" King Kold seemed to be so delighted in the fact that he would no long have a wife soon. "Now... to other matters..." Vegeta gulped, knowing he wasn't going to like this at all, but at least future generations would not have to suffer, for the deal that he was making now would ensure a better life.

* * *

A Year Later...

"Frieza!" Pyro screamed. "Come to mommy now! She can't run as fast as you can!" She fell to the ground in a panting heap. Frieza finally returned to his mother.

"Why can't you run anymore?" Frieza's small voce whined. "I want to play tag!" He tried to push his mother to her feet, but her knees would just wobble until she fell over again. He looked into her face and realized his eyes were closed. "Mommy?" When she didn't respond he panicked. "Mommy?!"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "I'm just resting." But that answer wasn't good enough for him.

"Koora!" Frieza screeched. "Koora Oniichan!" He looked around wildly.

"What?!" Kooler screamed equally as laughed.

"Mommy is sick!" The moment Frieza spotted his big brother he raced over to him and hugged on of his massive legs.

Kooler looked around until he saw his mother, laying face down in the dirt. "Mom?!" He ended up, totting Frieza along with him, by means of his little brother not letting go of his foot. "Are you alright?" He cradled her in his arms gently as he picked her up, walking towards his father's castle. 

"I'm fine, just a little out of breath." Pyro assured. "I think I just need to sleep a little."

"I think it's more than that." Kooler took note that Frieza was no long hanging on him but running along his side. "You've been starting to act funny about a year ago." He wondered if the Saiyajin had anything to do with it. "But don't worry, we'll get you a doctor and he will fix you right up." He boasted cheerfully. "We should have done this earlier... I don't know what's wrong with father... he should have been the first to say something to you!"

"Shall we go see the doctor then?" Pyro smiled weakly. It was hard for her to make sense of what her son was saying... she was so dizzy.

* * *

"You are looking better my dear." Kold observed, smiling pleasantly at her deteriorating figure. "I wonder why?"

Lady Pyro could hardly hold her head up she was so weak. "Maybe I should just go to bed." Her voice sighed as she spoke. "I don't feel like eating tonight."

"Oh but you must to keep up your strength." Kold said sympathetically.

Kooler's eyes narrowed in on his father. What was the old man doing? Something wasn't right. He was never this nice to his mother before. Maybe it was because she was so sick and the doctors said that she might be dying. Maybe he was trying to make up for all those years up of hatred. Kooler smiled a little, at least his father was trying to make things right. "Yes mother, I think you should eat something. It will do you good, you are looking a little pale these days." He added.

Kold watched as she ate the food after his son encouraged her. Every bite brought her closer to death, he would smile into his glass every time he drank. Soon, she will be gone. He promised himself. When the poison has taken it's full effect I can send for Vegeta's men. I'll take Kooler away of course. Frieza... is still to young. He will have to stay here, but I will have him occupied else where. He plotted carefully. Yes... very soon he wouldn't have to think of his wife any longer.

* * *

A few Weeks later...

It was very strange for Frieza... all the adults in the palace were telling him he could not go see his mother tonight. What was wrong with them? Whenever his daddy was gone he ALWAYS slept with his mother so she wouldn't be so lonely. It was so bad in fact that he had to sneak out his window and re - enter his own house by means of a window. He was going to see his mother tonight whether they liked it or not.

* * *

"Frieza find me the little box your father keeps. You know, the one with the scarlet letter on the top." She almost sobbed for her lack of strength. She had to get her child to help he do the mindless of tasks.

"Mommy." Frieza laughed, looking through this father's desk, papers every so often would skitter to the floor as he looked. "You make it sound like that book."

She sighed, sounding inpatient, but he knew that she was just tired. My poor little boy... soon I will not be here for him, I know I am dying. What will Kold turn him into when I am gone?

"Mommy when are you going to get better?" Frieza complained to his mother. "I don't like you being so sleepy all the time."

She laughed at his little speech, she coughed sickly, making her face scrunch up in worry. "Oh my little darling I do not know. Let us not worry about tonight it shall we?"

"Daddy says that the doctors are saying good things about you mommy. They say you will get better, but they didn't say when. Can we ask them soon?" Frieza finally found the box with the red letter on it and handed it to his mother.

"We surely will."

"Today?"

"Perhaps." Pyro stood up, finally catching her breath. She sorted through the papers inside, writing on every other one. These were the files kept from the alliance with King Vegeta. She had suspected that the condition of her health had something to do with this strange alliance for some time now. 

***BOOM!***

Smoke was every where, caused from the explosion no doubt. Pyro and Frieza's eyes burned as the vapor was kicked into their eyes, as they strained to see what the matter was. As the mist subsided, about a dozen Saiyajin could be seen. "What is the meaning of this?!" Lady Pyro shouted. "Get out at once!"

"Ha! Yeah right lady." The biggest Saiyajin laughed. "Come here baby, we have a job to do... and your it." Pyro pushed Frieza behind her, this did not go unnoticed. "Fool!" He turned to his fellow Saiyajin. "You said that the brat was in his chambers!"

"Hey! What are you yelling at me for?!" The female beside him said. "It was the scouts job! What does it matter anyway? The brat is still weak, we can take care of him." She sent odd, gleeful glances at the boy - child.

"No, King Vegeta said that we can't destroy any other members of the Royal family. We just need to get the woman so the lizards will stop spawning." The big man laughed. "Now," He said walking toward the queen.

"Stay away from us or you'll be sorry!" Frieza shouted from behind his mother. "My father will -"

"Your dad's not going to do spit." One said. "He doesn't give a damn!"

Frieza was trying to move around his mother so he could shout some more but his mother remained vigil and kept him behind her.

"Leave... now!" Pyro screamed.

"Whacha gonna do if we don't?" The first man said, without warning he dashed out at her. Anticipating this she dodged to side quickly, kicking his side fiercely. What she didn't expect... was that they all would gang up on her. 

Seeing his mother being forced to her knees Frieza quickly went into action by transforming. No one seemed to take notice of him, when he reached his final form they did though. "You are going to pay for this!"

"Oh look... the little brat has transformed." He looked at his female teammate. "Take care of him." The woman complied by grabbing the short boy up by the neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Pyro screamed, blood dripping from her lips. One of the men slapped her for her outburst. They were going to kill her. Her eyes started to water as the pressure of the man's grip increased. She was too weak, she wouldn't defend herself much less her son. Even though the men were inflicting unbelievable pain upon her, she couldn't help but watch what they were doing to her son. Why would they do that to a little boy? A few times energy would jolt through her, just enough for her to get up, but the men were swift to move and they had her on her knees again. Once of the men had their hands on either side of her face and forced her to do things that she hated doing, and his friends laughed the whole time. Her arm was one fire! They were burning her! Oh heaven! Just let me die! She sobbed as they continued with their fun. She knew, instinctively that they would draw this out as much as they could. Her eyes were to swollen to see her son anymore. 

"Frieza... Kooler... Aisuzu.... forgive me." Forgive me for dying when you needed me. Forgive me for not loving you enough. For if I had I might still be with you in the future. But my darlings... never forget that someone did love you... never forget that when no one else would... always remember that I loved you...

* * *

Later...

"Daddy!" Scarlet's chubby little arms extended to her father. "I want to play!" She gaze was drawn to her little red ball that she loved chewing on as she teethed.

"I'm busy right now my darling." Frieza stopped signing documents for a moment. Damn monkeys were to stupid to get anything right. They totally messed up the order to the Zooyas! Instead of conquering a planet for them, they conquered their planet! Now he had to write a letter of apology for whipping out half their planet's populous. They of course demanded a planet for free now, but Frieza hospitality would only go so far. They were insane if they thought he would actually give them that!

Why had he employed the last of the Saiyajin when he found out that there was still some left? Why didn't he just kill them when he had the chance? But NOOOOOO! He had to capture them and toy with them! Probably to get back for the humiliation he suffered at the defeat of Son Goku all those years ago.

"Your always busy!" Scarlet said crying, running out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Scarlet!" She heard her father's voice behind her. Now she was in for it... how many times had her father said "Don't slam my door!" It was the only door that actually swung in the entire building. Every one supposed that Frieza just had it there because he was eccentric.

"Yes daddy?" She looked back and saw her father, standing spread legged and arms crossed. She closed her eyes. Why did I make daddy mad again?

"Come here." Was his only words. She waddled over to him. "What have I told you before?"

"Don't slam the door." She said quietly.

"And what did you do?" He asked her patiently.

"I slammed the door." Her voice was hardly discernable.

"And what do we say?" Frieza carried the same note she was taking.

"I'm sorry." Scarlet fidgeted with her red ball as her father spoke to her, she hated it when her daddy was mad at her, he always sounded so disappointed she could hardly stand it!

He tapped her bottom with his palm, she flinched, knowing it didn't hurt, but when her father did this it was like being rejected. "That's right, now go to your room." He turned to leave, but before he went he said over his shoulder. "When I am done with this little matter I will speak with you."

"Yes daddy." Scarlet held back her tears, so her father would be proud by not seeing her cry. When he finally left she let little tears seep down her cheeks and on to the ball that she carried with her as she made her way to her room she was only a few steps away from her room before something stopped her.

"Ah, what's the long face for?" A similar voice sounded behind her.

"Daddy said I had to go to my room." Scarlet replied.

"Oh I see." Zarbon smiled. "Don't take it too hard your father loves you very much." He reassured.

"But he looked so mad." Her voice quivered.

"Awe, he's almost always mad." Zarbon petted her hair. "But you know what? He loves you and you don't have to worry about him hurting you okay?"

"Okay." She nodded but was not convinced. "I want to go to my room now."

"Alright, but remember what I said about you papa, ne?" Zarbon stood up, waited for her to nod in acceptance before he left to get some sleep.

* * *

An Hour Later...

Frieza peaked in his daughter's room to make sure that Scarlet was still awake. In her arms was a little sock monkey doll he had given her when she was born. He didn't know why, but the resembled happy things in his past and wanted to give his daughter it so she could enjoy it as well. He saw her shoulders jerk as she sat there sobbing.

"Hello Scarlet. Do you want to give daddy a kiss?" Frieza asked with a smile on his face and in his voice. She shook her head no, hardly giving him a glance back to look at him. He grinned, sitting on her bed, right next to her, so close that his side was touching her back. She cuddled the doll closer to her making an attempt to squirm away. "My dad is the worst dad in the entire world!" He said, cheerfully. "He is sooooo mean! He makes me go to my room when I slam doors!" He felt, rather than heard her snicker. "And he yells so load! I wouldn't kiss him goodnight! Never ever!"

"Daddy!" Scarlet laughed. She really wanted to stay mad at him... it wasn't fair! Still, she had been crying long enough for her to keep sobbing uncontrollably for a little bit. She turned around and walked into her father's arms, curling up in them. "Daddy, sing me a song." She hiccuped.

"I don't know..." Frieza said hesitantly. "I have a really bad singing voice."

"Buh I want you to sing to me." She complained. "Pleeeeeeease!"

"Aright!" He hated it when she gave him the eyes, he couldn't resist them... and he hated it! He started humming something that he vaguely remembered. Something that made him think of his mother, so very long ago when he was but a little child.

Scarlet grabbed a small cover from the side of the bed and let her father cover her up. He handed her favorite doll as she snuggled up to him even more.

_ "Come stop your crying... It will be all right... Just take my hand.... Hold it tight..."_ Frieza started to remember the song slowly, as it was etched into his mind forever. _"I will protect you... from all around you... I will be here... Don't you cry... For one so small... you seem so strong..."_ He rocked her back and fourth on her bed as his voice sang out into the night. _"My arms will hold you... keep you safe and warm... This bond between us... can't be broken... I will be here... Don't you cry..." _ He promised to her. and meaning every word he said._ "'Cause you'll be in my heart... Yes, you'll be in my heart... From this day on... Now and forever more... You'll be in my heart..." _He kissed her check as tears ran down his face in the memory of times past and for the love of his child. _"No matter what they say... You'll be here... in my heart always... Always."_

The End 

the Song: You'll be in my heart   
- by Phil Collins


End file.
